25 Days of PolarBear
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: The 25 Days of Fic drabbles I came up with for PolarBear.
1. The Intro

The Intro

A very kind soul on Tumblr suggested I try the 25 Days of Fic with PolarBear, especially since I'd already written drabbles for them that met a couple of the prompts. After reading over the rules, I thought it would be fun to write for two pairings of mine instead of one. Thus the 25 Days of PolarBear and the 25 Days of Camie were born.

For 25 days in December (the first through the twenty-fifth), there is a Christmas-related prompt word one must use somehow in a drabble for the pairing of their choice. For me, there will be 50 drabbles total, two for each word.

Happy Holidays! :)


	2. Day 1: Mistletoe

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 1 - Mistletoe_**  
**

Merida didn't understand the concept of mistletoe when she first encountered it. She stood for a bit in the corridor, staring up at it. A few passing elves giggled and gave each other knowing glances. Arthur walked up and asked what she was doing, falling silent when he glanced upward.

"It's very lovely. Why isn't there more of it?"

"Um…well…" Arthur scratched the back of his neck. "It's special."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm!" He started laughing uncomfortably.

"Does it do something?"

"Yes…yes it does," he said, his face heating up. "It's…it's tradition that…when two people are under…they…um…they…"

"They…what?" Merida blinked, waiting for him to continue.

More elves passed them, laughing. "Gonna pucker up there, Arthur?"

"What are they on about? You'd think they - oh." Merida wound a strand of hair around her finger. "Arthur?"

He let out a few squeaks, chewing his lip.

"This…this little plant. We're…we're supposed to…"

"We really don't have to. I mean, it's a silly tradition, really, mistletoe is actually a very nasty little thing, living off of other plants, useless if you think about it, bit of a rubbish idea to hang it around and force people to -"

His eyes widened when he realized he couldn't say anything more; Merida was standing on her toes, his face in her hands and her lips pressing against his. He shut his eyes, not quite sure what he was supposed to do, but there was something going on in his arms, and his legs, and his head. He felt like he was tingling all over, and suddenly his hands were pulling her closer to him.

They both pulled away, crimson faces and goofy smiles, and absolutely no idea that a whole crowd of elves had gathered around the CCTV of that particular corridor.


	3. Day 2: Hot Chocolate

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 2 - Hot Chocolate_

"What…what is this?" Merida looks at the mug in front of her, frowning in confusion.

"It's hot chocolate." Arthur gingerly picks his own mug up, blowing before carefully taking a sip. "It's good."

Merida blinks a few times. She reaches out a hand, pulling back when she burns it on the hot ceramic. She glares at him. "Why didn't it burn you?" she asks, inspecting the reddened skin of her palm.

"Hold it by the handle, silly," Arthur says, a goofy grin on his face.

Her eyebrows draw closer together. "I don't see what's so funny," she grumbles, grabbing the mug by the handle and taking a gulp before swallowing hastily. Her tongue feels like it's on fire.

"Blow on it, as well," Arthur supplies, his grin widening.

She balls her hand into a fist. "I'm about to push you over, Arthur," she warns dangerously.

He visibly shrinks away from her, his smile faltering. He moves closer to where the fire is crackling noisily in the hearth before them.

They are silent for a long time. Arthur hardly notices when she lets out a sigh and walks over to where he is on the floor.

"You're right. It _is _good," she says, sitting beside him. She tentatively raises the mug to her lips, sipping the not-quite-so-hot chocolate and glancing over at him.

"Told you," he mumbles, tensed and ready for whatever she decides to do to him.

She smiles, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just let me know how to handle it next time, alright? I almost gave you a nasty bruise, after all."

"I'll make sure to do that," he replies, pressing his cheek into her fiery locks.

She gives a quiet hum of contentment. "I wish home was as comfortable as this in the winter. I always wake up in the night, freezing and wishing I had another blanket."

"You think it's any better here?" He chuckles softly. "We effectively live in an ice box year round."

"At least you have rugs. And thick quilts." She takes his hand, twining their fingers. "I think I'll have to move here for the winter months. It gets far too cold in DunBroch."

"If it makes you happy…" Arthur feels his heart picking up speed. He wants her to stay here much longer than that. But only if she wants to; he couldn't bear to see her upset.

"Of course it would. You'd be here, wouldn't you?" She raises her head, and their gazes lock. He finds himself getting lost in her eyes…beautiful, blue eyes…

She giggles, laying her head back on his shoulder and closing her eyes, breathing in deeply before letting the air out through her nose. His own head returns to its perch on her curly hair, and they sit in companionable silence, watching the flames dance across the hearth.

He can't help but notice that they're still holding hands.


	4. Day 3: Snow

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 3 - Snow_

"Hey, Angus. You wanna go for a ride?"

The Clydesdale's ears perked, and he nuzzled Merida's shoulder affectionately. She patted his nose, opening the stall door and leading him out.

"We have a little bit before Arthur's done with checking both lists," she said. "I thought we could get some practice in." She grabbed her bow and quiver, fastening her cloak around her shoulders. "Gotta get you used to the snow."

Angus snorted, shifting his hooves a bit as Merida put a scarf around his neck. She led him out of the reindeer stables, mounted his back, and they took off.

Snow flew into the air as Angus ran over it. Merida shivered a bit as the wind whipped at her cheeks. She poised an arrow at the first target, pulling the string back.

"Merida!"

Angus reared back. Merida grabbed for his mane, but was thrown off and landed on top of someone in a nearby snowdrift. She lifted her head, trying to catch her breath.

"Arthur?"

He rubbed his head, grimacing. "Um…I'm finished with work."

"Arthur, you know Angus is easily spooked." She stood, pulling him with her and brushing herself off. "And I was going to shoot! You could have been hit, or crushed by Angus, or worse."

"Sorry…I just…I never know how to…" He gulped, glancing warily at Angus, who was snorting and pawing at the ground. "I just need to get used to him."

Merida sighed, shaking her head. "Just be careful next time, alright?" She shivered again. "I think I got snow in my boots."

"Sorry about that."

"I'll live." She raised an eyebrow. "How about you make it up to me?"

"How?"

She balled snow into her hand, throwing it right at his shoulder. "By helping me with my aim, of course!" She laughed as he bent down to make his own snowball; she launched another one at him, knocking him over. He sat up, laughing, as well.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the snow, Angus finding his way back to the stable on his own. He was far too cold to wait for them.


	5. Day 4: Candy Canes

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 4 - Candy Canes_

"Why do you have these little shepherd's canes everywhere?" Merida picked one up, wrinkling her nose at the way it stuck to her hand. "What are they for?"

"Those are candy canes." Arthur gently pried it off of her skin. "They're typically eaten, but a lot of people put them on their trees, as well. St. Nicholas is the reason my family has so many; he was known for giving them to children."

"How do you eat them? They're much to big to stick in your mouth all at once."

"You don't chew it. It's like a lollipop. You have to lick it." He stuck the curved end into his mouth, sucking for a few moments before pulling it out.

Merida gasped. "The stripes are gone!"

"They disappear as you eat it." He rummaged around for a moment, handing her a blue-stripped cane. "You can have this one."

"Why is this one blue? Most of the ones around here are red and white."

"That was Steve's idea, actually. Started loading the elf's stocking-stuffer guns with different flavors, and now it's a pretty common thing." He glanced at her with a smile. "Try it."

Merida hesitantly licked the candy cane a few times, watching the stripes disappear. "My mouth is sticky now."

Arthur laughed. "Look at that! Your tongue is blue!"

Merida stuck out her tongue, seeing that, indeed, there was a blue tint to it. "That's not fair! Why isn't your tongue turning color?"

"It should be." He stuck out his own, and Merida saw that it was slightly redder than usual.

"Is there anything else I should know about these?"

"Well, you have to be careful. When you suck on it for a long time, the end can get a bit sharp and poke your mouth."

"So they can be used as weapons, as well?"

"I suppose. I mean, I almost took my eye out one year with one."

Merida stared at the candy cane, a smile spreading across her face. "Food and defense. I think I know what to get my father for Christmas…"


	6. Day 5: Christmas Tree

25 Days of PolarBear

****_Day 5 - Christmas Tree_

After having a tour of the North Pole, Fergus decreed that Castle DunBroch be filled with evergreen branches and as many gold trimmings as possible, with a big Christmas tree in the center of the hall. He giddily stuck it with axes and swords, putting his spiked helmet at the top.

"Your father certainly has…spirit." Arthur backed away from the tree, averting his eyes. "I mean, it's…creative."

Merida smiled. "Those are the weapons he doesn't use much anymore." She laughed. "We may as well name this the Tree of Mor'du! All it needs is fur."

"I could always…get you a tree. I mean…we have plenty…I don't need forty-five in my room…"

"Are you saying this isn't a good tree, Arthur?"

"N-no! Not at all! I just…I would hate for any of those…I wouldn't want anyone…I mean…what if something falls?"

"I think we're more than capable of protecting ourselves." She smiled. "But if it makes you feel better, you can make a tree for me, and I'll keep it in my room right by the window."

He sighed in mock defeat. "Alright, I suppose that'll be fine."

And it was. It turned out everyone in the castle wanted a tree from Arthur, except for Fergus. Even after Christmas was over, he didn't understand why no one wanted to get closer to his tree.


	7. Day 6: Angel

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 6 - Angel_

One thing Arthur didn't know much about were angels. He wasn't really sure what they were, other than that they had wings, they always wore white, and they usually had very curly hair. Being the Christmas nerd he was, he made it his mission to find out what they were and why they were a staple of Christmas.

"Why are you so fixated on angels?" Merida asked him one day. They were in the DunBroch library, and Arthur had his nose stuck in a book of 7th century art. "They don't do much."

"I want to know what they are. There are snow angels, and the angels that are on trees, and angels that sing -"

"They fly around and look pretty. What's so special about that?"

"I'm curious, that's all." He shrugged.

"Just look at my mother if you want an example. She may not fly, but she's poised, and she's musical, and she's always perfect. And she conducts herself in a most ladylike manner."

Arthur looked up. "Angels don't have to have wings?"

"Well…I guess not. You can be like an angel, I suppose. If you're kind and sweet and can sing." She snorted. "Everything I'm not."

Arthur stared at her for a moment. The winter sun was shining through the large window Merida was in front of, casting a soft glow on her fiery locks.

"Arthur? Everything alright?"

He smiled. "Yes. Everything's perfect."


	8. Day 7: Pie

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 7 - Pie_

**(inspired by my friend Katie)**

If there was one thing Merida wasn't talented in, it was baking. She could eat ten cakes, three pies, and twenty-five cookies in the space of five minute sand not get sick. But when it came to the kitchen, she was absolutely hopeless.

This, of course, didn't stop her from being stubborn and at least trying to make a pie for Arthur one day.

"I know work gets to be a bit long for you, so I made you something!" She held it in front of her, a big smile on her face. "It's apple. There were a lot of them in the kitchen at home, so I thought I'd use them."

Arthur tried to smile back. "Thanks, Mer," he said, gingerly taking the pie from her. It was speckled with brown and black burn spots, and he grunted when he felt just how heavy it was. "It…smells good."

A few elves walked by at the moment, glancing at the pie and bursting into giggles. "Did someone let Merida loose in the kitchen again?"

"Looks like Arthur'll be in the bathroom the rest of the day!"

"Better not make him angry! I don't want to get hit with that thing!"

Arthur glared as they rounded the corner, turning to see Merida's face fall. Her eyes were shining with tears, but she bit her lip and forced herself to smile.

"Merida-"

"It's fine, Arthur." She sniffed. "Perfectly fine. I'll just…" She turned around and walked briskly away.

* * *

Merida was walking through the halls later that day when she caught the scent of apple. She cringed, immediately recognizing the unique, somewhat-burnt smell of her pie. Going further, she stopped at Arthur's old office, the door wide open, as usual.

Arthur was sitting at his desk, two large stacks of letters on either side of him. She glanced around before her eyes fell on the apple pie, sitting on a shelf right above his head. He'd decorated the tin with little gingerbread stickers, and sitting on top of the breading was a bow. No, not a bow…the DunBroch tartan-patterned bow she'd given him last month.

"Weren't expecting me to keep it, were you?"

Merida jumped a bit, realizing he'd spoken. She cautiously approached him. "You didn't have to."

"You made it."

"Yes…that doesn't mean-"

"And I always keep whatever someone gives me."

"But-"

"No matter what."

She was silent, feeling her mouth turn up at the corners the longer she looked at him. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you." He laughed. "You've given me a very useful, lovely air freshener."


	9. Day 8: Tinsel

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 8 - Tinsel_

**(inspired by my friend Katie)**_  
_

"Arthur, are you sure she won't mind?"

"Of course not! She'll definitely appreciate the effort, at least."

"You didn't ask her if you could, did you?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. But she likes surprises, so I figure we can do this quickly, and then leave before she comes back!"

Briony sighed. "Arthur, I'm not sure this is a good idea. Remember the last time you tried decorating your own room?"

"But I was by myself then! I have you this time. Please, Briony? Just this once?"

"This is breaking several rules…"

"I'll get you that new wrapping tape…"

Briony paused. "The extra-adhesive kind?"

"With the ribbon pattern."

She was silent for a moment before shaking her head. "Fine, I'll do it. But this needs to be quick, alright?"

Arthur wasn't listening, gathering a handful of tinsel and loading it into Briony's stocking-stuffer gun. "What button is for shooting?"

"Arthur! Don't push -"

BOOM!

* * *

Merida opened the door to her room to find it covered in a sparkly sort of rope. She carefully stepped over a large knot on the floor and looked up to see Arthur and Briony hanging from the ceiling.

"Hi, Merida." Arthur waved, smiling awkwardly. Briony looked very upset, struggling to break free of the rope.

"What happened?"

"Someone wanted to decorate your room with tinsel," Briony said, shooting a look at Arthur. "And that same someone decided to use my stocking-stuffer gun without my permission. And now neither of us can get down."

Merida bit her lip, trying not to laugh, but she found herself doubling over, snorting in a most unladylike way.

"At least someone's getting amusement out of this," Briony grumbled.

"I'll go get the boys to help you down, and then we'll figure out what to do with all of this, okay?"

"We could put some of it in the Great Hall!" Arthur exclaimed. "And maybe some in the horse stables, and we could…"

"Is he always this enthusiastic?" Merida asked as he continued to babble.

"Just be glad he was just handling tinsel," Briony replied.


	10. Day 9: Ice Skating

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 9 - Ice Skating_

For a few weeks now, Arthur had been giving Merida skating lessons. She'd been catching on and could go for a while without tripping or crashing into a snowbank. Today was the first day she'd get to try to skate on her own, without anyone's help.

"Just let me know when you don't want my help, alright?"

"You've said that about ten times now, Arthur." Her brow was set in a frown, and she had that determined look in her eye, the one that meant she was concentrating.

"Well, I'm ready when you are, so just say-"

"Let go."

"Yes, exactly! Just say, 'Let go', and I will."

"No, I mean, let go."

"Wait, are you…are you sure?"

"Yes, Arthur!"

"You really want to?"

"Stop!"

"Merida, I'm just worried, okay?"

"No, I mean stop! We're going to-"

Arthur slammed into her, falling into a pile of snow that bordered the pond. He shakily stood, dusting the snow off of his jumper when he realized Merida was a few feet away, skating on her own. She slid to a stop, spraying him with little bits of snow.

"See? I'm perfectly capable." She helped him up. "You, on the other hand, could work on stopping."


	11. Day 10: Frost

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 10 - __Frost_

Early mornings in winter were the most fascinating to Merida. Even when there wasn't snow on the ground at home, the grass would turn white, and the trees would sparkle in the sun. By midday, everything would be back to normal.

"It's frost," Arthur explained when she told him about it. "It usually appears only during morning hours, before the sun becomes too hot."

"Why doesn't it stay like the snow does?"

"It's very thin, and the sun's heat usually melts it. It's not as sturdy as snow is." He sighed. "You're very lucky, you know."

"Why? You seem to know more about it than I do."

"Well, frost is much more noticeable without snow. When we get frost, the snow becomes hard on top, and much more difficult to walk through." He sighed. "I've never seen real frost before."

Merida was stunned for a moment, but quickly composed herself. "How about you meet me early tomorrow morning? I can take you to see it."

They rode out to the Fire Falls, the flowers covered in a layer of frost. They sat, huddled next to each other, watching the sunrise and the ground sparkle.

"It's lovely," Arthur said, running his fingers over the grass. "Cold, of course…but very lovely. I can't believe you're lucky enough to see this."

"Well, we have a while before the snow. You're welcome to accompany me to watch the sunrise until it gets too cold, if you'd like."

Feeling braver than he usually did, he leaned forward and kissed her. "I…I'd like that very much."


	12. Day 11: Eggnog

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 11 - Eggnog_

Grandsanta was a fiend for eggnog. He made a special mixture of it every year and never told anyone what, specifically, went in it. All anyone knew was that it was strong, and he usually conked out as soon as he drank one cup.

This year, he'd gone further and downed several cups and a whole thermos of it, and went wandering off through the frozen tundra. He ran into a rather irritable polar bear, and had no idea what was going on when Steve and Merida followed the honing device in his pants.

In a state of shock at seeing such a large bear, Merida froze, unable to stun it with the arrow Steve had given her. It managed to scratch her arm before Steven was able to tranquilize the bear and get them all back to headquarters.

While Grandsanta went to the medical center to recuperate until he was sober, Arthur put his first-aid skills to use and cleaned Merida's wound. This was the first time he'd seen her cry in a long time.

"What happened out there? Steve said you didn't move when you were going to…"

She shook her head. "I couldn't. I couldn't shoot him, Arthur." She shivered. "I just…all I could see was my mum…and then when he came at my arm, I…I saw black fur, and…and the dead eye. And suddenly I was underneath him…and he was in my face, and…and…"

He let her take a few deep breaths, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright now. You're safe, and Steve's safe, and Grandsanta isn't going to drink any more eggnog. At least…not the kind he makes."

She smiled a little at that. "I was going to check up on him, actually." She stood shakily.

"He's sleeping, last time I talked to Steve. He said you should relax and try to calm down." He smiled a little. "I can make hot chocolate. We can sit by the fire. And…your mum can come over, if you want."

She nodded. "Please."

The rest of Merida's family came over, as well, and the group spent a quiet night in, singing carols and playing Christmas: The Board Game. Grandsanta joined them, once he felt up to it. Arthur kept glancing over at Merida, and each time, she had a huge grin on her face.

He even swore that she and her mother were holding hands at one point.


	13. Day 12: Cider

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 12 - Cider_

One of the many traditions Merida's family had during Christmas was making cider together. In the fall, they would ride to the private apple orchard a few miles away from their home, picking as many apples as they could. They would store them in the kitchen cellar until December, which was when they would make cider and apple pie and all sorts of other treats that had to be locked up (in case the boys were too tempted).

Arthur's family weren't that familiar with apple cider, due to the lack of apples and apple trees at the North Pole (and the fact that they were swamped with oranges for the stocking-stuffer guns). Early in November, they were invited to pick apples to make their own cider, which Arthur promptly did once they arrived home.

"Why didn't you tell me cider was this good?" he asked Merida one day.

"It was a secret." She giggled. "You're not the only one who knows a thing or two about Christmas traditions."


	14. Day 13: Peppermint

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 13 - Peppermint_

Angus and Arthur never really got along well. They didn't hate each other, but they weren't best friends. Arthur still wasn't used to being around big animals - or any animals, really - up close, and Angus became nervous around jumpy people. Merida had tried countless ways to try to make them at least comfortable with each other - bringing Arthur with her to brush Angus's mane, leaving Arthur to feed Angus, even taking them both out for a ride in the forest. But nothing seemed to work.

"What's the matter, buddy? Why don't you like Arthur?"

Angus whinnied, shaking his head and backing into his stall.

"I'm not saying you have to love him, but…it'd be nice if you two could tolerate each other. For me? You could very well be spending a lot of time with the other reindeer, you know."

Angus snorted, flicking his tail a bit.

"I'm just saying, okay?" She sighed. "There has to be something I can do…"

A few days later, she was dragging Arthur to Angus's stall. "I…I really don't think…" he stuttered.

"Come on, Arthur. I at least want you two to be able to be within walking distance of each other."

"But…"

"He's not going to eat you, are you, Angus?"

Angus nervously backed away from Arthur, pawing the ground.

"Oh, come on now."

"Mer, I really don't think we're never going to…"

Suddenly, Angus's nose twitched, and he cautiously came toward the couple, walking straight up to Arthur. He froze, starting to breathe heavily as the Clydesdale buried his nostrils in Arthur's hair.

Merida bit her lip, snickering. "Arthur, what did you do to your head? Did you rub sugar cubes in your hair?"

"No!" he squeaked, trying to move away. "I haven't done anything-" He paused for a moment, sighing. "Mum gave me new shampoo a few days ago. Peppermint Paradise."

"Angus loves the smell of peppermint." Merida snorted as Angus started to chew on a strand of Arthur's hair. "Angus, come on now, boy! Don't eat Arthur's head!"

"WHAT?" Arthur stumbled away, cowering behind Merida.

"Look on the bright side. Angus isn't afraid to be near you now." She smirked, petting Angus's nose.

"Fantastic," Arthur muttered.


	15. Day 14: Gingerbread

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 14 - Gingerbread_

_Beeeeeeeep!_

"Shut off!" Merida opened the kitchen door, trying to fan the smoke out of the room. "Why won't you shut off?!"

The oven revealed another tray full of black gingerbread cookies, her third this afternoon. She waited for them to cool before tossing them, wiping her hands on her dress. This was a sign she should give up, she decided.

"Better not worry anyone," she muttered, walking away.

It was at this point that Arthur and Merida's brothers came upon the open door at the same time. Smoke was still drifting out, bringing with it the smell of burnt cookies.

"Merida's been here, hasn't she?" Arthur asked.

The three redheads nodded, wrinkling their tiny noses.

"At least she tries." He folded his arms. "You three are content to eat food rather than make it."

They exchanged sheepish looks, giggling and shrugging.

"How about we make her some cookies? I'll let you guys put as much frosting on them as you want."

All three pairs of blue eyes lit up, and they quickly nodded their heads before racing into the kitchen.

"Wait for me, boys! Don't touch the stove! And don't use too much sugar!"

Arthur was quite good at baking things, and Hamish, Hubert, and Harris were excellent at following his instructions. They made several batches of gingerbread cookies, smothering them with frosting and sprinkles.

"Well, you four certainly have your work cut out for you!" Merida peered around the door, a sly smile on her face. "Glad to see someone was able to make those properly."

Arthur handed her a cookie. "Just wanted to make you feel better, is all."

"Thank you very much." She kissed his cheek, causing her brothers to groan.


	16. Day 15: Presents

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 15 - Presents_

Presents were one of the things Arthur had total confidence in. He never failed to know exactly what to get his family every year, and he methodically went through the list of 2 billion children to make sure they all had the proper presents. If there was one thing he could do right every time, it was knowing exactly what someone wanted.

And yet…

He sat at his desk, his hand outstretched, a golden band studded with red and green gems in the palm. It was tradition that the men in his family give a ring like this to whomever would be their future wife. Aside from being completely nervous about the prospect of getting married, Arthur was absolutely terrified about how his family would react to his decision. Even worse: how Merida would react.

She wasn't ready to be married, and neither was he. But it would be nice to know they would share that promise, to be able to go through with it someday. Just to see her with this on her finger, her eyes sparkling brighter than the gems…that would be the greatest present he could receive this year.

He'd wait. He wasn't going to ask her yet. He'd talk it over with his parents first, see what they said. Or maybe Steve. Or…

He sighed, carefully setting the ring back into its little red box. He knew Merida was making him slippers; her mother hand been helping her perfect her sewing, and Mrs. Claus had taught them both how to knit. He was still debating whether or not to give her something other than the ring. He could always give her earmuffs, or new riding boots.

His gaze fell on the DumBroch bow that sat atop the pie air freshener. She loved him enough to do something she knew she wasn't very good at, and he appreciated her effort. Wouldn't she do the same for him?

His jaw set, taking the ring back into his hand. His fingers closed around it, a small smile on his face. He'd get her earmuffs AND riding boots this year.

And then he'd ask her.


	17. Day 16: Fireplace

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 16 - Fireplace_

The fireplace in Merida's room was the only thing that kept her warm during the winter months. Even the extra blankets she stole from her parents' room didn't make much of a difference; she couldn't keep the logs burning all night, and the castle was very drafty.

After much convincing on her part, Merida was allowed to spend the winter months at the North Pole, on the condition that she visit at least twice a week. She was still amazed that Arthur's family managed to keep as warm as they did, especially living in the middle of the tundra.

"I can leave the fireplace burning all night?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course. Steve's fixed all of them so that they can be on even when we're asleep." Arthur smiled. "It also helps to remind me that I have to close my door every night, or otherwise the fire will go out."

She settled into bed, not used to all the pillows. "Do all of you have this many?"

"Nah. Mum just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." He shrugged. "I kept telling her you didn't need that many pillows, but she didn't listen."

"It's fine!" Merida smiled at him. "You've all been so lovely to me. And Angus is starting to get used to the other reindeer. I really can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to. We…we enjoy it." Arthur shifted uncomfortably, thankful his sweater hid the slight bulge of the box in his pocket.

"Well, if there's ever anything I can do for you, just let me know, okay?"

"Right…I will."


	18. Day 17: Stockings, Socks

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 17 - Stockings/Socks_

Stockings were entirely new to Merida. She was used to wearing several layers of cloth on her feet, but none of them looked as ridiculous as the brightly-colored material that bore her name. She giggled when Arthur helped to hang it above the hearth in her room.

"What's so funny?"

"What is this called again? A spockling?"

"Stocking."

"Right. And…what is it used for?"

"They're for little gifts, like oranges and candy canes. Things that would get lost or crushed under the larger things that go under the tree."

"Oh." She was still laughing. "It just looks so funny! I've never seen anything like it." She fingered the knitted sock. "Mine usually go all the way up to my waist."

"Well, if you behave yourself this year, you'll find some candy on Christmas," he joked. "Of course, I can always borrow one of the stocking-stuffer guns and fill it myself, whether you are or not."

"Oh yes, I can see it now." She started to snort through her laughter. "You stumbling in here late at night, knocking everything over."

"Is that what you think?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you know that I happen to be rather stealthy when it comes to delivering presents. I've only had two accidents in my entire career. And they were minor."

"It seems I underestimate you, Mr. Claus. But be forewarned, I always sleep with my bow on my beside table."

"I'll be so quiet, you won't even know I'm here."

She smirked. "Is that a challenge, then?"

"I believe it is."


	19. Day 18: Cookies, Milk

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 18 - Cookies (Milk)_

On the 23rd of December, Merida set out cookies and milk in her room. She hadn't made them, of course; Hamish, Hubert, and Harris had visited that day and had made several batches, giving one to her. She put them on a Christmas tree-shaped plate, pouring a glass of milk and putting both on her nightstand. She climbed into bed, waiting patiently for the door to open.

Arthur cautiously stepped in. "Um…hi. Mum said you wanted to see me?"

She nodded. "I figured, since you're going to be busy tomorrow, that you could visit me tonight. You know, so you won't have to worry about it." She flopped backwards. "I can pretend to be asleep and everything."

He chuckled. "You didn't…I mean, it's…you can watch, if you want."

"It won't be real, then!" She squeezed her eyes shut. "You visit children when they're asleep, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but…you're an exception."

She slowly sat up, smiling at him. "Alright, then. Go ahead."

He paused, blushing furiously. "Well…I can't with you watching me."

"Make up your mind, Arthur!" She laughed. "Would it help if you came back later? I'll leave the door open and use the nightlight Steve gave me."

"That's…great!" He giggled nervously. "Um…good night."

"Night."

Later, he crept back in, going about his normal Santa duties in a surprisingly quiet manner. He noticed she'd set his knitted slippers by the cookies, and he later saw that they were the same colors as the DunBroch tartan. Swallowing hard, he left a note in her stocking before going back to his room.

_Meet me out by the pond on Christmas at 6:30. I have something for you._


	20. Day 19: Santa

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 19 - Santa_

Coming back home had been hectic. They'd double-checked and triple-checked that there were no presents left aboard the S-1, and Arthur arrived to thousands of elves cheering and jumping and celebrating a job well done this year. They were proud of him. Proud of the work he'd done.

He had to make a speech about how well things had gone, but luckily Steve did most of the talking. He was never any good at public speaking, but somehow, knowing Merida stood with her family behind him made it easier. And then after that, they'd had some dinner and played games and sang songs, and then they'd all gone to bed, waking up a while later to open presents and sit by the fireplace in the family room.

And now here he was, on the bank of the pond, shivering slightly from the cold. There was a light dusting of snow coming down, covering his jumper with little flecks of white before dissolving to water. The sky was a purpleish-mauve, casting the snow in a muted sparkling light. He was wondering if he should go back inside when he finally saw her coming toward him, fluffy earmuffs and all.

"These are coming in handy already," she said with a smile. "How do you know exactly what to get everyone?"

"Well, I'm Santa Claus." He chuckled. "I sort of have to know all of that."

"True." She blew into her hands, rubbing them up and down her arms. "So what's the big surprise?"

He felt the color drain from his face. "Er…what makes you think it's…big?"

"Well, I figured it must be. We're out here, away from everyone, at night." She shrugged. "If it's not…"

"Um…I suppose it is." His cheeks were suddenly burning. "Promise…you won't get angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?"

He took a deep breath, feeling light-headed. "Mer…you like it here, don't you?"

"Of course. Your family just lovely, and the cold isn't too bad, and the elves have been wonderful. Angus is even starting to get used to the snow." She smiled. "I'm going to miss you all when I go back home."

He swallowed hard. "What if…what if you didn't have to?"

"What?"

"What if you didn't have to go back home? You…you could live here."

She giggled nervously, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "Arthur…you're…you're not…"

He stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her square in the eye. "Merida, I've given this a lot of thought, and I know things would get complicated…but I'm going to go for it. You know I'm not very good with words, but…I love you. And…I know you don't like thinking about marriage, but…" He pulled out the little red box, revealing the ring. "I'm offering you to live here, at the North Pole. With…with me. Permanently."

Merida just blinked at him, eyes wide. Arthur didn't know what to do, but he swallowed again and tried to keep talking.

"I…I know it's…I'm not…I don't want to…"

She shook her head, backing out of his reach. "Arthur, I…"

"You…you don't want to, do you?" His heart sank, and he felt a painful prickling in his eyes. "It's fine if you don't. I just sprang it on you, so it makes sense you wouldn't want to."

"Arthur…"

"I mean, I wouldn't want to push you into marriage. I'm certainly not ready yet. Not that I wouldn't want to marry you, because I do. Eventually. Er, when you're ready. If you're ever ready-"

"Arthur!"

He paused, sniffling, wiping his face with his jumper sleeve. "What?"

"Please…don't cry." She came back toward him, brushing his tears away with her thumbs. "I…I just don't know what to say."

He nodded. "It's okay to decline, you know…"

"But I don't want to." She bit her lip. "I would love nothing more than to live here. But I have a duty back home. You know that."

He nodded again. "I suppose it was silly to ask, then."

"No, no…it wasn't." She sighed, a tear escaping her eye. "I wish I could say yes, Arthur."

He swiped at his face, looking at his feet. He should have known this would happen. There had to be something that would keep them apart.

Unless…

"I'll go with you."

"What?"

"I'll give my job to Steve, go back with you. I can learn how to use weapons, and work in the stables and-"

"Arthur, no." Merida drew him into her arms. "You have your family to think about, and everyone in the entire world. You do it for them, remember?"

"But…what about…"

"I don't know."

They walked back in silence, parting ways at the door.

Merida left earlier than planned, looking more miserable than Arthur had ever seen her. He somehow knew she wasn't coming back; it would be too painful for the both of them. He'd given her the ring anyway, because he couldn't hold on to it any longer.

The more he thought about it, he realized he'd let it go in the hopes that she'd change her mind.


	21. Day 20: Sled

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 20 - Sled_

**(somewhat based on this headcanon: post/36576551588/lost-colorful-socks-replied-to)**

Within half a year of her departure of the North Pole, Merida was crowned Queen of DunBroch. She wasn't expected to find a husband just yet, although she knew the pressure would slowly build as she got older. Not that she'd let that bother her. Because it didn't.

Today was the first snowfall of winter. She sat at her bedroom window, watching the tiny flakes float down and dissolve on the glass. She fiddled with the chain around her neck, where the ring had been secured. It hadn't felt right to wear it on her finger, and yet she couldn't bear to let it leave her sight.

Why hadn't she accepted when she had the chance? She'd rebelled against the rules before, and things had turned out alright. Why had she decided to obey tradition this time? For all she knew, Arthur had forgotten about her. He'd probably found someone else by now, unaware of how much she…

"Merida?"

She sat up, turning to see her mother in the doorway. "Hello, Mum. Do you need me for something?"

"The boys want to go sledding, and your father's busy at the moment. Would you mind taking them?"

"Of course." Anything to get her mind off of…

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She forced a smile, grabbing her cloak from her bed. "Never better."

…

The nearest hill was steep and perfect for sledding. Merida hiked through the snow, feeling it run down into her boots and freeze her toes. She shivered, looking around for any sign of her brothers, finding none.

Why had her mother asked her to come out here if-

"Watch out!"

Before she could even turn around, she was knocked off her feet, landing headfirst in the snow. She felt someone land on top of her, smashing her face deeper into the snowdrift.

"Get off of me!" she cried. "I'm soaking wet, and-"

The hand that pulled her out felt familiar…but it couldn't be…

But…it was.

"Hey, Mer."

She didn't know if she should cry or laugh or scream or hug him. So she did all four, knocking him off of his sled and into the snow. She didn't even ask what he was here for, or how he'd gotten here without her knowing; he was here, and that was what mattered. But she couldn't fight her curiosity.

"What…how…why…"

"Missed you too much." He shrugged. "It's been a long year…that's all I'm going to say. And I was practicing our route when we stopped here, and I…I asked your mum for a favor." He gestured to the sled. "This is for your brothers, actually, but I figured I'd test it out first."

She didn't say anything for a moment, just hugged him around the neck and covered his face with kisses. "I've missed you, too," she said after a particularly long kiss.

"Your mum told me you haven't been yourself, not really."

She shrugged. "I suppose not. I mean, I've…I've made it work. But it hasn't been the same."

He nodded in agreement. "Steve said there's a way we can work around it…if we really try. My mum and your mum…they're good with this sort of thing."

She pulled him closer. "Can you stay for a few days?"

"Of course. My whole family's here. They want to help."

And for what must have been the millionth time that year, Merida cried. She'd cried at night, and during her reading, and sometimes at dinner, bitter tears of regret and loss. But now she was crying out of relief that he was back, that maybe things would turn out alright.


	22. Day 21: Snowman

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 21 - Snowman_

It hadn't been easy. There had been arguments, insults, fist fights, even a threat of war. Elinor and Margaret were stubborn, though, and refused to give in. It was about a week of nearly 24-hour-a-day negotiating before anything was agreed on, and there was still a lot to do before everything was completely settled.

The basic arrangement was this: Merida's family would be moving to the North Pole. They were still trying to find a way to divide the kingdom or give it over to someone else, but the women assured everyone they had it under control. Merida was reluctant to move in ahead of her family, who opted to stay behind until everything was straightened out. But she would look at the chain around her neck where the ring still hung, and she'd smile a little, comforted for the time being.

It was a few weeks before Christmas, and Arthur had a rare window of time to himself. He'd helped her unpack the last few boxes of her belongings before he brought her out to a spot by the pond. She asked him several times what they were doing, and after she hinted that she wouldn't hesitate to tackle him into the snow, he grinned and finally told her.

"We're going to build your very first snowman."

This proved to be a bit of a challenge. Arthur only knew what he was doing in theory, since Steve had a program on his HoHo that automatically made snowmen. It took them a while to make a suitable base, and even longer to finally get two more spheres on top of it. They had to remake one, since it fell on top of Arthur and crumbled to pieces as soon as he hit the ground.

"What are these rocks for?" Merida asked. "They're very dusty."

"Those are for his eyes and mouth." Arthur lined the tiny bits of coal in a curve. "See?"

Merida set the two biggest pieces near the top of his head. "Okay…and where does the carrot go?"

"That's his nose." Arthur stuck the carrot into the middle of the snowman's face. "And the sticks are his arms."

"Won't he get cold out here?" She took her earmuffs off of her head and placed them on the snowman. "I know he's a snowman, but he'll freeze without anything to keep him warm."

Arthur hastily wrapped his scarf around the snowman's neck. "That's a good idea. And…how about we each give him a mitten?"

"I like that." Merida removed the mitten from her left hand. "He'll have a little bit of each of us now."

"We're like his parents," Arthur joked before his face turned bright red. "Er…in a sense."

Merida giggled. "Well, we _did_ make him together." She moved closer. "I think it's time we head in. I don't know how warm my hood can keep me."

Arthur grabbed her bare hand. "Before we do, I…I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…"

"Um…I'm going to need…your…" He gestured awkwardly to his neck. "Ring."

She glanced curiously at him before she nodded in realization. "Oh, right. Of course." She handed the chain to him, waiting patiently for him to separate it from the ring.

"I'll…just give this to you." He handed the chain back, and she pocketed it, turning back to Arthur. He swallowed, clearing his throat. "Queen Merida-"

"Just Merida."

"Okay…Merida, first-born daughter of the leaders of Clan DunBroch, would you do me, Arthur Claus, second-born son of Malcom and Margaret Claus, the twenty-first Santa, the honor of someday becoming my wife and equal?"

"Of course I will."

Arthur felt his smile widen, and a bit of his laugh escaped as he slid the ring onto Merida's left ring finger. "I look forward to it."


	23. Day 22: Jingle Bells, Sleigh Bells

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 22 - Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells_

**(the reindeer with one antler doesn't have a name as far as I know, so I'm dubbing him Charlie for now)**

"You excited, Angus? You get to help pull the sleigh, and you get to be right up front."

Angus backed further into his stall, snorting and neighing nervously.

"Oh, come on now, horsey." Bryony took a step toward him. "We just want to see if the sleigh bells will fit you." She swung onto the rafters, and in less than five seconds had the Clydesdale harnessed. "Red looks very nice on you."

Angus shook his mane, making the bells jingle. The noise startled him, and after a few moments of moving around, he realized that the sound was coming from him.

"Angus, you're fine." Merida patted his nose. "Charlie's going to be right next to you, okay? And I'll be in the S-1 this year, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, before I forget." Bryony pressed a single silver sleigh bell into Merida's palm. "In case he gets spooked or starts getting uncomfortable."

Merida frowned, giving the bell a few shakes; it made a soft tinkling noise. Angus immediately calmed down, approaching her and nuzzling her shoulder.

"What is it?" Merida looked from the bell to Bryony. "It doesn't look or sound all that special."

"Magic." The elf grinned. "Arthur and Steve made it. To him, it sounds like your voice. It goes right on the front of his harness."

Merida secured the little bell on Angus's neck, shaking it again. He looked visibly calmer, which made her smile.

"He knew, didn't he?"

"He just wants everyone to be happy, and he does what he can to make it so."

Merida's smile grew. "He does," she agreed, hugging Angus around the neck.

That year's run was one of the most successful the Clauses had ever had. And Angus had no problems whatsoever.


	24. Day 23: Carols

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 23 - Carols_

* * *

"The Twelve Days of PolarBear"

For the twelve days of Christmas, PolarBear gave to me:

12 arrows flying

11 swords a-clanging

10 elves a-wrapping

9 HoHos beeping

8 pastries baking

7 pranks on Maudie

6 family members

5000 deer

4 cabers tossed

3 tape pieces

2 billion kids

And an OTP that kicks major ass


	25. Day 24: Chestnuts

25 Days of PolarBear and Camie

_Day 24 - Chestnuts_

* * *

_Wednesday, December 24th - Christmas Eve_

"Leeds, West Yorkshire, England…"

The S-1 was hovering above the small town, elves dropping down to deliver gifts. Arthur descended very carefully from a rope, as well, Merida holding his hand as he tried not to hyperventilate. They had about ten minutes, and luckily Arthur and Merida had been assigned to one building this time.

"At least there aren't as many," Merida said, hopping onto the roof. "Almost didn't make it back in Copenhagen."

"Right." Arthur pulled his jumper tighter around him. "And there are actual steps this time around."

Merida giggled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's get to it then, Mr. Claus."

They started at the top, using their HoHos to creep in and place gifts under trees and in stockings. Steve had fashioned a special bow so Merida could put her archer skills to use. She moved much faster than most elves, and had gotten her assignment done with about five minutes to spare.

She waited for Arthur at the last door of the building, wondering if he needed her help. She was about to radio Bryony to check in when something caught her eye. She peered into the nearby window, rubbing the frost away to get a better look.

Inside looked much like the other flats she'd just visited, with the fireplace on and a Christmas tree lit up. A young couple sat on the floor in front of the fire, snuggled together under a wool blanket. There were no children here; the address wasn't marked on the list.

The man had somewhat-messy brown hair and a wide smirk, his arm slung around the woman next to him. She was laughing at something he'd said, looking up at him with bright eyes, her hair looking red in the firelight. He pulled her even closer, giving her a loving kiss and resting their foreheads together.

"You having a good Christmas?" he asked.

"Of course. It's our first real one together." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "And you're sure my family wasn't too overbearing tonight? I know they can get nosy…"

He snorted. "Please. I'm used to it. And I think crab legs is a great Christmas dinner." He chuckled, kissing her again. "Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy Christmas."

"Merida?"

Merida yelped, turning around. "Arthur…hi. Done already?"

"Yep. You ready to head back up?"

Merida hesitated, turning back to the scene framed in the window. "I…suppose."

"Everything alright?"

She nodded. "I just…I wish we could do something for them."

Arthur joined her at the window, looking in. "They don't have kids, do they?"

"No…but…" She looked down at her snow-covered boots, blushing. "Look at them, Arthur. They…they remind me of…"

Arthur's eyes softened, a smile growing on his face. "Yeah…they do." He took her hand, winking. "I think I know exactly what we can do for them."

* * *

Jamie and Cathy Bradley had no idea what happened the night of Christmas Eve of their first Christmas as a married couple. They had been sitting in their flat by the fire when they heard a loud thump outside. They went to check what it was, finding nothing and going back in.

When they arrived in the living room, there were chestnuts in a kettle over the fire, crackling and popping, despite the fact that it was electric. And the Christmas tree was now positively radiant, an ethereal glow surrounding it. There was a note on the hearth that read: "Happy First Christmas, may the rest be magical".

While they were certainly alarmed with what had happened, Jamie and Cathy figured they weren't in any real danger, and accepted their gift without asking questions. Arthur and Merida made it back to the S-1 in time, both with matching smiles.


	26. Day 25: Christmas Music, Movies

25 Days of PolarBear

_Day 25 - Christmas Music/Movies_

* * *

Every year on New Year's Eve, the Claus family had their annual Christmas and New Year's party (since everyone spent Christmas sleeping for most of the day). The entire population of the North Pole crowded into the Great Hall, spending the night eating plenty of leftover cookies and dancing to the live music put on by the elf band. It was one of the most looked-forward to events of the entire year.

Arthur was off by himself, fiddling with his new Christmas sweater, glancing nervously around the room. The wedding was set for sometime next November, right after Merida's birthday. His gaze fell on his parents, who were discussing something with Fergus and Elinor. To think that he'd soon have in-laws, ones that would surely keep a close eye on him, making sure he did nothing to harm their daughter -

"Earth to Arthur!"

He jumped, realizing Merida was right next to him. "Hi." He scratched his head. "Um…enjoying yourself?"

"Yes." She shook her head. "Mum and Dad are talking about the wedding. As if we really have to start thinking about it now."

"Nothing wrong with planning ahead."

"No, but they really shouldn't be worrying about all of that. Not tonight, at least. They're supposed to be having fun."

"Well, at least your brothers are."

They turned to see the three triplets running through the large crowd of elves, shirts stuffed with pastries and a HoHo being tossed between their hands. Steve was chasing after them, trying not to trip over anyone.

"Oh, dear." Merida giggled. "If they break that, I'm going to make sure they help build a new one."

"You really think Steve is going to let them near anything potentially dangerous?"

She shrugged. "You never know. They probably won't blow the North Pole up, if that's what you're worried about."

Arthur was about to tell her that yes, that was exactly what he was worried about, when the current song ended and applause broke out. He glanced at the stage, laughing. "Oh, no…"

"What?"

"It's time for Grandsanta to sing. He does this every year."

"Is he not very good?"

"No, but by this time, he's usually had a bit too much to drink, so after a few minutes, we have to haul him off the stage."

"Well, maybe this year will be different."

"Maybe."

Grandsanta took one of the microphones. "Alright, you lot. You havin' fun?" He waited for the resounding cheers to die down before continuing. "Thought so. This next song is dedicated to my grandson Arthur and his lovely lady friend Merida. I'm looking forward to the day you two get hitched, so you can stop acting so formal all the time."

Everyone turned to look at them, causing both Arthur and Merida to blush.

"I…I suppose this means we have to…"

"Right…so let's…"

They smiled sheepishly at each other, walking to the middle of the dance floor. While it was awkward at first, what with everyone staring at them, they soon found that it was quite nice to be in each others' arms, and danced as if they were in their own little world. And when midnight finally hit, they wasted no time in making the most of the New Year's kiss tradition.

Arthur Christmas was the kind of man who made everyone happy, and never put his own happiness above anyone else's. But he'd also never imagined there'd be someone whose happiness he valued dearly, someone who would make him feel fuzzy inside every time he saw her smile. Sometimes, while he was answering letters, or visiting the reindeer, or lying awake at night, he'd think back to how they'd gotten to this point - engaged and on the threshold of a new life - and he couldn't help but be thankful that unusual circumstances had brought them together.

Merida would catch him smiling, and ask what on earth he found so amusing. He'd kiss her forehead and say, "Nothing. Everything's perfect."


End file.
